


Malas costumbres

by BlAnWhiDe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, fem!lock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlAnWhiDe/pseuds/BlAnWhiDe
Summary: ¿Por qué era siempre así con ellas dos?





	Malas costumbres

Había sido un impulso. Un estúpido, estúpido impulso. 

_—Vete ahora, Joan. Sal de aquí._

_—¡No tiene sentido ya porque estoy muy cerca, ¿no es así?!_ —eso pensó, eso debió decir, pero no lo hizo. No, miró directo a los ojos de su mejor amiga y asintió, echando a correr como alma que llevaba al diablo, dejándola atrás. Salió del carro y atravesó un buen puñado de metros antes de detenerse en seco, apretar los puños y dar media vuelta. Si iba a morir, lo haría al lado de su desquiciada mejor amiga... entonces la policía llegó y Joan se apresuró de regreso al vagón, lista para gritarle a Sherlock porque _¡maldición, sí llamaste a la policía!_

 Sherlock no estaba por ninguna parte. 

 Joan abrió el otro lado del carro justo a tiempo para alcanzar un vistazo del largo abrigo de la detective ondeando tras ella. 

Entonces su teléfono celular sonó con un mensaje entrante que leía: 

**Lo siento.**

 Sin iniciales como de costumbre. Solo una disculpa. 

Y Joan se dio cuenta con un sudor frío corriéndole la espalda: no recibiría otro texto, no de Sherlock. 

 La realización la golpeó como un puño implacable directo al estómago y se apresuró a salir de ahí, consciente de que ir tras la menor de los Holmes sería un intento inútil. Llamó a Mycroft, el gobierno británico le agradeció antes de cortarle. 

Joan debió esperar que no le daría noticias de ningún tipo respecto a Sherlock, por supuesto que Mycroft Holmes habría deducido lo que pasó. 

Interminables semanas más tarde, Joan encontró a Sherlock luciendo bien en medio del 221b de la calle Baker.

—Joan —reconoció Sherlock, dando una cabezada hacia la rubia y regresando a su proyecto del momento: la pared a rebosar de fotografías, diagramas, marcador y esas cosas. 

Joan miró de la pared a Sherlock y de regreso varias veces.  

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —inquirió la morena, manos viajando a descansar bajo su barbilla en su clásica pose de pensar. Entrecerró los ojos hacia la pared. 

 —Um —Joan carraspeó, alejando la urgencia de pasar el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro y morderse el labio inferior—. ¿Cómo... has estado? 

—Ocupada —Sherlock avanzó hacia la pared, ojos nunca dejando la fotografía que miraban intensamente—. Trabajando. 

—Claro —Joan frunció el ceño—. Claro. 

 —¿Eso es todo por lo que estás aquí? —Sherlock giró a mirar a la otra mujer todavía de pie en la entrada del departamento que compartieran tiempo atrás—. Si es así, entra, sírvete un té y puedes irte —apuntó hacia la pared—, como dije, ocupada. 

Joan soltó una risita incrédula. 

—¿Qué? —espetó Sherlock, impaciente. 

—Eres increíble —siseó Joan—. ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Estás molesta conmigo?  _¿Tú conmigo?_

Sherlock parpadeó. 

—No —negó—, por supuesto que no, Joan. 

—¡Oh, no lo estás! —ella gruñó, irritándose aún más ante la mirada confusa color verde-azul-gris—. ¡Por favor, Sherlock! ¡Te dejé sola! 

—¿De qué estás hablando...? 

—¡Ese vagón semanas atrás!, ¡el atentado terrorista, por el amor de Dios! 

—Oh —los ojos multicolor parecieron nublarse, el rostro de Sherlock volviéndose una página en blanco—. Eso. 

—¡Eso! —chilló Joan.  

—Yo te dije que te fueras —Sherlock encogió los hombros—, y eso hiciste. 

Joan resopló. 

—¡Por favor...! 

—Hiciste lo correcto —sentenció la gruesa voz. 

—¿Según tú? 

—Obviamente. 

—Llamaste a la policía —Joan dejó caer los hombros, cansada. 

—Por supuesto que llamé a la policía —una pequeña sonrisa creció en una esquina de los labios de la morena. 

—¿Por qué mentir, entonces? 

—Elemento sorpresa. 

—Mentirosa. 

—En efecto. 

—¿Entonces por qué? 

—No importa ya —Sherlock le restó importancia con un movimiento de la mano—. No funcionó, tengo otros asuntos en los qué concentrarme ahora. 

Joan la observó en silencio. ¿Por qué era siempre así con ellas dos? 

—Voy a preparar ese té. 

—Fantástico. Dos de azúcar en el mío, por favor. 

—Idiota —rió Joan, de camino a la cocina. Y por eso se perdió la cálida mirada que verde-azul-gris le dirigió al oír el insulto. 

 

—Entonces —dijo Joan tentativamente, asomando medio cuerpo hacia la sala, manos entrelazadas tras las espaldas—. ¿Qué es esta vez? 

Sherlock le dedicó una fugaz y brillante sonrisa, tranquilizando el acelerado corazón de Joan. 

—Si realmente quieres saber...—Joan asintió y Sherlock pareció iluminarse por entero—, es bastante interesante, en verdad... 

Joan pasó el resto del día en el 221b de la calle Baker, hundida en su vieja silla, como en los viejos tiempos. Eventualmente, empezó a lanzar lánguidas sugerencias como en antaño, pero Sherlock no la invitó a venir con ella cuando su teléfono celular sonó y Lestrade la avisó de un nuevo asesinato. 

—Estás en tu casa —Sherlock dijo apresuradamente y salió disparada... solo que, no—, fue bueno verte, Joan —agregó, ya en la puerta, sin corregir su anterior declaración. Y, tras un momento de vacilación, agregó—, dale mis saludos a Mark —con un guiño totalmente innecesario, se precipitó escaleras abajo, Joan escuchando el conocido llamado de "¡taxi!" y el abrir y cerrar de una puerta. Sola en medio del departamento que ya no era más su hogar, Joan se sintió muy pequeña, culpable y fatal. 

—Lo siento —susurró, dirigiéndose a la silla de cuero negro de Sherlock—, lo siento mucho. 

¿Por qué era siempre así con ellas dos?


End file.
